Mabel Pines
Mabel Pines is the female protagonist on the Disney XD animated series Gravity Falls. She is the slightly older (by 5 minutes) twin sister of Dipper Pines. Energetic, bouncy and hopples, Mabel makes the best of every situation with a big goofy smile. She was born on August 31, 1999. History Early life Since age three, Mabel has celebrated Halloween in Piedmont with her brother, especially loving trick-or-treating. Sometime during the month of June, Mabel and her twin brother, Dipper Pines, were sent from Piedmont, California to the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon to visit their great uncle, Stan. Mabel believes that this is her chance to have an epic summer romance. She shows her boy-crazy obsession when she agrees to date something very mysterious, who is disguising himself as a teenage boy, after trying to date many other local boys. But little does she know that "he" is actually a group of gnomes posing as a teenage boy. The gnomes try to kidnap her because she won't be their queen, but Dipper rescues Mabel and brings her back to the Mystery Shack on a golf cart. Mabel then defeats the gnomes using a leaf blower. Stan allows them to take one thing from the Mystery Shack for free, and Mabel decides on a grappling hook. Adventures Though not specified when this happened, Mabel and Dipper helped Stan make counterfeit money, from context it's implied that they got arrested and spent some time in a cold cell. On a second attempt to create family bonds, Mabel gets in Stan's car blindfolded and Grunkle Stan drives them to a place where she is supposed to go fishing with him and Dipper as a family bonding day. When she hears that there is a monster in the lake named the Gobblewonker, she and Dipper want to go find it and get the proof. Mabel wants to discover it so she can buy a giant hamster ball to roll around in it. They ditch Grunkle Stan and go with Soos to find the monster. In the end, the Gobblewonker turns out to just be an old man looking for attention. Feeling bad, Mabel and Dipper soon go back to Grunkle Stan to have their family bonding day. When Mabel and Dipper discover Grunkle Stan's old wax figure museum, Mabel creates her own wax statue of Grunkle Stan, to make up for a melted Abe Lincoln wax figure. When the opening ceremony turns sour and Wax Stan is found "decapitated" in the middle of the night, Mabel and Dipper search for the murderer. Failing to do so, they attend Wax Stan's funeral, attended by Soos and the other wax figures, only to realize the murderer wasn't a human at all. They fight off all the murderous wax figures using decorative candles. Mabel throws their remains in the fire while Dipper deals with Wax Sherlock Holmes. Mabel later learns of an alleged psychic in town, named 'Lil Gideon, and goes to one of his shows alongside Dipper and Soos. The following day, she is greeted by Gideon and the two spend time together, ultimately leading to the boy asking her on a date, which she reluctantly agrees to do. After the first outing, however, Gideon incessantly invites her on more dates, and Mabel, driven by peer pressure and not knowing how to reject his offers, complies. Eventually, Dipper volunteers to end the relationship with Gideon for her, causing his sister great joy. When he carries out his promise, Gideon is enraged to the point of attempting to murder him, though he is saved when Mabel intervenes, breaks up with Gideon herself and destroys Gideon's amulet. Back at the Mystery Shack, the Pines talk about their days with their new enemy and mock him, while Gideon plots his revenge on them. When Mabel goes to the Dusk 2 Dawn with her brother Dipper, Wendy, and friends, she stumbles upon a banned candy called Smile Dip. She eats about half of the shelf, or "bleventeen" as she puts it then, and begins to hallucinate, for example, a fantasy of riding on a flying dolphin with fists saying, "The future is in the past. "Onward, Aoshima!" Soon the store is taken over by ghosts and Ma and Pa possesses Mabel to communicate with the teenagers. Afterward, Mabel becomes sick to her stomach and calls the Smile Dip "evil". Mabel immediately notices that Grunkle Stan has a "thing" for Lazy Susan the waitress at Greasy's Diner, so Mabel works some of her awesome "Mabel magic" and decides that she should be the one to help Grunkle Stan become more attractive and appealing to Lazy Susan. After having Soos pretend to be Lazy Susan, and Grunkle Stan spitting on the ground asking if "she" has any money, she decides to try a different approach to it, by "bringing that inner beauty to the outside." The end product looks worse than the original, and Mabel finally gives up, until Wendy says that Stan is un-fixable, just like the spinny pie thingy in the diner. Mabel has a sudden brainstorm. She marches Grunkle Stan down to the diner to see Lazy Susan. She ends up giving him her number, and Mabel is overjoyed. When the Mystery Shack hosts a party, Mabel begs Grunkle Stan to let her mingle with other kids. He eventually says yes and gives her work spot to Dipper. She than meets Grenda and Candy Chiu, who soon become her friends. They tell her about Pacifica Northwest, the most popular girl in Gravity falls (and the show's regular recurring antagonist). Pacifica is rude to Mabel and they soon compete in a competition to see who could "party-hardy" the most, engaging in activities like singing and dancing. Though Mabel initially receives the audience's vote, Pacifica intimidates the party-goers to cheer for her and bribes Old Man McGucket. Unlike most of the other guests, who go off to Pacifica's after-party, Candy and Grenda stay at the Shack and have a sleepover with their new friend. Later on when Pioneer Day comes, she runs into Pacifica again. Pacifica says Mabel is too silly and not serious. This makes Mabel angry and embarrassed, so she goes with Dipper to find the true founder of Gravity falls. After going though many "hard" puzzles, Mabel cracks them all using her silliness. After finding the real founder, Quentin Trembley, they also found out he was once president. To their surprise the Sheriff and Deputy found them and sent them with Trembley's body to Washington D.C. On the way there, they free Trembley and found out he survived by encasing himself in peanut brittle. They free themselves and eventually return back to Gravity Falls. Mabel no longer wants to prove to Pacifica wrong, but this does not stop Dipper as he tells Pacifica that her ancestor is a fraud. When the Mystery Fair comes around, Mabel wins a pig at the fair which she names Waddles. Later on, she and Dipper find a mysterious man from the future with a time travel device. Mabel wants to go back in time to remember her greatest moment in life, adopting Waddles. Which she does again, and again, as Dipper keeps on going back to stop Robbie from dating Wendy. Eventually Mabel helps Dipper which succeeds, but leads to Mabel not winning Waddles. They get in a huge fight and end up going through time, to the 1800's, the Jurassic Times, the Future, the Mystery Shack 20-ish years ago, "Tourist Trapped," "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," and "Headhunters." They finally end up in the present where Mabel doesn't have Waddles. She gives up and becomes miserable. Dipper gives in and gives her Waddles back. Mabel accuses Grunkle Stan of ackin cray-cray, until she finds out he has a fear of heights. A determined Mabel tricks Stan into climbing the water tower with a blindfold in a attempt to help him get over his fear. After running around from Rumble, she is seen nervously looking down, now having her own fear of heights. One day, Mabel discovers she is taller than Dipper by 1 millimeter (0.03 inches), and believes she will become the "Alpha Twin." She starts teasing him about it, causing Dipper to create a Crystal flashlight that can grow and shrink things. Dipper uses it to make himself taller, and the twins fight over the light, causing it to fall in Gideon's hands. Gideon shrinks the twins and takes them to his house, but they escape and chase him back to the Shack by using a balloon. However, the twins start arguing about their height, and Gideon captures them again. Inside his pocket, Mabel tells Dipper the only reason she made fun of him was because he always rubbed his victories in her face. The two make up and escape. They immobilize Gideon by tickling him, and Stan kicks him out of the Shack. The twins regrow themselves, and Dipper lets Mabel be a millimeter taller. Upon learning about Gravity Falls' summer version of Halloween, Summerween Mabel and Dipper become very eager to trick-or-treat with Soos, Candy and Grenda. When the Summerween Trickster threatens to eat the group if they fail to get him 500 pieces of candy, Mabel retains a positive outlook, seeing it as a reason for her brother, who said he was sick to get out of trick-or-treating to attend a party with Wendy. The gang begins to collect treats, and Mabel soon realizes that Dipper putting on his costume would greatly increase the amount of candy received at each house. As Dipper talks to Wendy about the party, Mabel and the others, who had gone to obtain the final candy, overhear the conversation, thereby learning of Dipper's motives, and Mabel felt betrayed and becomes angry with her brother. After the group reaches their deadline for getting the Trickster's treats, the monster comes and, since the group lacked the required candy because of Dipper accidentally dumping it into a stream, attempts to eat them, only to be destroyed when Soos drives through him. The Trickster then reassembles and chases the twins, Soos, Candy and Grenda into the Summerween Superstore. There, they learn that the Trickster is made of candy, and Soos eats him. At the Mystery Shack, everyone, including Stan, Wendy and Waddles, watches movies, eats candy and "celebrates pure evil." When Mabel becomes fed up with the way her uncle runs the Shack, specifically mistreating his employees, the two make a bet: whoever makes more money (Stan on vacation vs. Mabel as the boss) in three days time is in charge for the remainder of the summer. Using techniques she learns from Succeeding In Management 1983, she encourages her employees to follow their dreams and accepts suggestions from them, much to the others' delight. However, the workers begin to take advantage of her, and things become extremely complicated when a beast (the Gremloblin) she had had Dipper capture escapes from his cage, terrorizes tourists, and damages merchandise, properties of the Mystery Shack, and the building. After he is defeated, Mabel finally snaps, and she bosses around her workers like Stan, and makes a large profit in doing so. But, due to various expenses, she is left with a single dollar; nonetheless, she still beats Stan, whose total is nothing. Despite her win, she rejects the opportunity to remain in charge, and she forces Stan to perform the apology dance he agreed to do if he lost. As she, her family, and Soos are falling down a bottomless pit, she tries to come up with ways to entertain herself and the others. After the group settles on telling stories to pass the time, Dipper proceeds to tell "Voice Over," in which Mabel is seen teasing Dipper about his "squeaky puberty voice," dismissing his more masculine, voice over-esque tone, and being happy about him deciding upon his original sound. In Soos' story, she is a victim of a sentient pinball game's attempts to kill her, Dipper, and Soos for cheating, and she serves as a distraction as Soos goes to turn off the game and free them. In her own story, "Trooth Ache," she becomes so resentful of Stan's lying habit that she forces him to tell the truth with a set of magical teeth. Though she is excited about Stan's truthfulness at first, Mabel quickly comes to hate her uncle's unfiltered honesty, and even goes to the point of lying to prevent him from being arrested for various crimes to which he admits. After the group exits the pit via the same place they came out, Stan falls back in, but Mabel and the others say that he will be fine and walk away. On the hottest day of the summer, Mabel meets a merman by the name of Mermando, who is trapped at the Gravity Falls Pool. She is immediately stricken by his good looks and mysterious allure and tries hard to get to know him. Upon finding out he's trapped, she devises a plan to free him. The first of which involved building prosthetic legs out of fish sticks, which she abandoned in favor of a less nonsensical idea of smuggling him in the Pool's water cooler and driving to the Lake Gravity Falls with the Mystery Cart. Dipper initially tries to stop her after following her in a high speed race to the lake, but helps her out when he finds out about Mermando. Mermando nearly suffocates without water, but Mabel convinces Dipper to give him "reverse CPR." After he is saved, Mermando give Mabel her first kiss before saying goodbye. Later, forlorn, Mabel at the pool receives several messages in bottles from him. When the twins grow extremely regretful about sharing a room, they find another within the Shack. Since both want it, they decide to compete for the key to it, but unexpectedly swap bodies in the process and panic as a result. Mabel, being stuck in Dipper's body began a campaign to make Dipper look bad to Grunkle Stan. Most of this campaign consisted of having fun breaking stuff and proclaiming she was Dipper. Mabel missed out on a sleepover scheduled that very night with Candy and Grenda to Dipper with her body. As a result of age inappropriate werewolf romance novels, Grunkle Stan believes Dipper (though actually Mabel) to be "at that creepy age where you spy on girls" and decides to tell him about the birds and the bees. After being traumatized by this, Mabel loses the room to Dipper due to giving the impression that Dipper had decided to stand up to Stan. She continues to hide the key to the room from Dipper, however, and locks herself in the room. However, she is tricked into opening the door by Dipper. After this, she swaps bodies multiple times with multiple people, including Waddles, due mostly to conflict over the key to the room. After everybody is back in their own body and they talk it over, Mabel agrees to let Dipper have the room. The two eventually bond over attic mini golf after they decide they miss being in the same room, and share a room in the attic again. Mabel has the band kick her friends out.Mabel is incredibly excited to go see a concert with her friends Candy and Grenda for a boy band that they are all obsessed with, Sev'ral Timez. All of them are very eager to see the concert, but when they get there, they find out that it has been sold out! Mabel is still determined to meet the band, and sneaks into the backstage room with her friends to see them. They discover that the boy band is made up of clones, who are being held captive in a cage by their cruel producer. Mabel and her friends bust them out and take them to the shack, where they keep them inside because their producer is looking for them. Mabel and her friends teach/attempt to teach the band to behave like normal people, and during this process Mabel becomes extremely possessive of the band. When she and her friends learn of their producer's arrest, Mabel doesn't want to let the band go, and tells them to kick her friends out. Eventually, after the band plays a song that they wrote for her, she comes to her senses and decides that it would be better for the boys to let them go. She and her friends make up, and send the boys off into the woods to be free. Trivia/Notes *Mabel is based on the creator's twin sister, Ariel Hirsch. *Accompanies Dipper Pines on his adventures. *She was also voiced by Kristen Schaal who also voiced Trixie the Triceratops from Toy Story series, ''Barb the Orangutan '' from Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs 2 and Louise Belcher from Bob's Burgers. *Mabel is similar to Bart Simpson from The Simpsons, ''which Alex Hirsch himself is a fan of that show. *Mabel went to the hospital once for eating scratch and sniff stickers. Her Friends Appearances in other media *Mabel appears in pony form, named '''Maybelle', in the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic IDW comic book Nightmare Rarity, in which she appears in Rarity's nightmare. Gallery Mabel sees a pig.png|Mabel found the perfect pig. Mabel wins.png Mabel excited.png Mabel character sheet official art.jpg Mabel is irresistible.png Mabel's daisy necklace.png Mabel with gnome beard hair.png Mabel holding fun flag.png Beaver biting Mabel.png Mabel skeptical.png Short9_Mabel_chasing_Thompson.png External Links *Mabel Pines - Gravity Falls Wiki *Mabel Pines - DisneyWiki *Mabel Pines - Love Interest Wiki *Mabel Pines - Halloween Specials Wiki Similar Heroes *Scarlet Witch (Marvel universe) *Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Amethyst (Steven Universe) *Fred (Big Hero 6) *Ludlow Lamonsoff (Pixels) *Vladimir (Anastasia) *Genie (Disney's Aladdin) *Joy (Inside Out) *Pops Maellard (Regular Show) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) '' *Pinkie Pie ''(My Little Pony) *Kevin McCallister (Home Alone series) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Randy Cunningham *Luna (Sailor Moon) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes series) *Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *GIR (Invader Zim) Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Comedic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Singing Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Kid Heroes Category:Twins Category:Fighter Category:Dimwits Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Pure of heart Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Bully Slayers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Extremists Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Lead Females Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Big Good